Twilight Rain
by Limitbreaker
Summary: In bad times Adrian always had been there to comfort Draco… Slash, Adrian/Draco


**A/N:** _Apologises for any mistakes (like the adverbs, sorry! :) trying to fix that as soon as possible), this is my second try in English and I'm still practising.  
But feel free to tell me if that was a bad idea. xD Enjoy!_

A victory was rare enough celebrated in the Slytherin common room, but if they had something to revel they did it properly. Silver-green banners decorated the in other respects cold-looking room and the undulating streamers on the ground were trampled under the big feet of the often so brawny and now cheering Slytherins.

In the meantime Draco Malfoy had been able to save himself from the big hands, which seemed not to get enough of carrying him around the room. Normally, he got the most deadly looks of all, if Potter caught the Snitch before him again, but for now his teammates loved him because Chang had looked quite old against him today. If it wasn't already clear that Wood and his team would receive the cup this year, then Draco could perhaps also be delighted. But the others were probably just too stupid to understand that fact.

If Warrington wouldn't move like a sloth, he would have probably caught Draco, but as a result the Seeker was able to escape successfully on the dark leather couch and sat next to Adrian Pucey, who probably had already one Butterbeer too much, because he immediately wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"You were great, Malfoy," he praised, nodding constantly. Draco grinned slightly and had to slip closer to the chaser, as his captain dropped himself on the free side of the couch. Fairly squeezed between the two older boys Draco thought again that he hated it to be the smallest and dinkiest of the players in the team.

"Now it's just you, who has to learn to play and we'll pull that thing around," Marcus dinned over Draco's head.

Adrian almost slammed his Butterbeer bottle into Draco's face when he pointed at Flint. "That says the right one!"

"Yes, for sure! I don't get distracted by a fucking butterfly!" Marcus fired back. Disgusted Draco turned away, when he noticed that Flint had unfortunately forgotten to brush his teeth in the last three months. For that he preferred to slip a bit closer to Pucey.

"Marcus, Draco is far too young for such words," Adrian said with mock indignation, what brought Flint to thunderous laughter.

"Which? Butterfly?" the captain bawled and poked Draco so heavily into the side that he thought his ribs would broke as easy as dry branches. "But you are also constantly distracted by our princess." Oh, how Draco hated that nickname. Just because he was not as huge as the others they were calling him "princess"? How humiliating. If his father would knew about this… Moment. With huge eyes Draco looked towards Adrian, who turned scarlet red and smiled at him sheepishly.

Now there also was this bloody hooting and Draco tried to move away, but Flint was blocking any escape. Of Adrian Pucey you could be least of all afraid; after Draco he was the youngest player and not yet _that_ huge, but that still didn't justify such inclinations. He would tell Lucius about that and then Adrian could again be distracted by some butterflies.

"I think I'm going to bed," Draco muttered and tried to get up, but Marcus shoved him immediately back – probably on purpose – so that he landed on Adrian's lap.

"Only together with your prince, kid. Or should we rather say horse?" Draco didn't understand why everybody laughed about that.

"I can go by myself," he said snooty. Draco tried to get up once more, but now Marcus slipped closer, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. A moment later he was pressed against Adrian, his eyes getting huge. "Hey!" Draco tried to turn away his head, but he only got one large hand on the back and a moment later he felt Adrian's lips against his own as he was pressed forward. He quickly closed his eyes so that he didn't have to look at the other face too exactly.

"How cute!" Warrington lilted and Draco decided to simply wait and see, so he wasn't giving anyone the satisfaction about how embarrassed he was.

When he finally could break away and Pucey rubbed his hand over his lips, showing a face as if he was about to vomit, he reacted instinctively: Draco jumped up and ran out of the common room, hearing the others shout, and wiping over his lips as if he had found that totally repulsive. He was fourteen and this had been his first kiss. Such stuff wasn't important for him, at least he had never thought about it so much, but other circumstances certainly would have been more pleasant. Reconsidering he would have been happier with a girl. If his father knew about this, he would be dead…

Draco ran to the courtyard, but remained below the balustrade when he noticed the rain in the dusk. Great… Where should he now hide from that laughter? His hair would get wet in the rain and he had no robe with him so that he could use the hood.

Actually he only could go back…

Draco turned around and screamed in shock as Pucey stood in his way. He stumbled back, right into the middle of the rain, but he was grabbed at the wrist before he could fell onto the wet ground. Adrian pulled him nearer with a crooked grin, much too close for him, for what reason Draco lifted his hands in defense against the breast of the two year older student.

"Sorry, princess. Marcus is even unable to hold the alcohol in a praline", he said, actually it seemed like he wanted to comfort him. As if Draco would start crying because of something like this. But Adrian had a marked preference for constantly throwing 'comforting words' to Draco's head. Unfortunately, he only annoyed Draco with that…

"It would have been less embarrassing if you didn't have to vomit afterwards," Draco pressed out with his mouth angles drawn downwards.

Adrian blinked and Draco looked at him, for the first time really into his eyes. If you would have asked him what color they had, he might have answered "brown", because most people had brown eyes and from afar they looked… brown. He didn't watch the people he was not that close to very accurate, but actually Adrian was worth a second glance. Amber-colored eyes, which seemed to sparkle and were actually quite friendly, for that a Slytherin was always eager to look evil.

"I didn't," Adrian said. "It just hurt. Marcus got a firm grip."

Draco wet his lips. "True," he murmured, and remained silent for a moment. The rain flowed into his shirt and shook him briefly, what brought Adrian's grin back. "So… You… You were not really distracted by me, right?"

Now he turned bright red again and Draco moaned in despair. Great… Currently he stood barely five centimeters away from a guy who liked ogling him.

"If your hair flutters in the wind you can hardly resist," Adrian said shrugging. Apparently he didn't seem to care that much and precisely because he didn't overreact Draco probably didn't either.

Suddenly, he felt utterly strange; especially if he thought about that he had kissed these lips… "Do it again", he said before he thought about it more precisely.

Adrian blinked perplexed, wordlessly opened his mouth and then laughed. "What?"

Draco rolled with his eyes. Maybe not quite as ugly as the others, but just as stupid. "Did you get a bludger against your head, Pucey?" he snorted and let his hands slide upwards to Adrian's collar, digging his fingers into the fabric. "Your reaction has hurt me deeply. You owe me a real kiss as an excuse." He tried to wiggle his eyebrows in a somehow lascivious way, but whether it worked or not, he didn't know.

"I just wanted to see if everything is okay with you," Adrian muttered, while his cheeks turned bright red.

Draco snorted and shoved the larger boy away, turned around on his heels. "Fine! Then just leave me alone," he hissed and stepped into the courtyard. The heavy rain completely soaked him within a few seconds, and as the sun had almost set it was getting cooler. Draco froze and just as he was about to tremble, two arms wrapped around him.

That felt very strange, too. It was suddenly quite warm and the tingling inside him made him feel terribly restless. Slowly he turned around and stared up into these eyes, which were now sparkling curiously. He gulped and closed his eyes expectantly. First he felt the heated breath against his lips and a moment later, when he had already become unsure and wanted to look, he was kissed a second time.

He tensed, didn't know where he should hold on to, if he was aloud at all, and he had also no idea what else he had to do with his mouth. As he opened it, he promptly swallowed a surge of rainwater, coughed, and turned his head away. Pressing one hand against his mouth he clinged to Adrian's shoulder and noticed a moment later that he laughed.

"That's not funny," Draco gasped and sparkled angrily at the other boy. "I suffocate because of you!"

"I show you what could make you choke," Adrian said, framed Dracos face and pulled him up, shoving his tongue surprisingly into Draco's throat. Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't struggle, because he actually… liked it. He had accepted the rain now and after he got used to kissing a little, he could even respond.

"This… This remains between us," Draco managed to say between the heated lips that were never that far away from his own. Adrian just nodded automatically, moved Draco around and pressed him into a corner, which was protected from possible gazes in the arising darkness, but unfortunately not from the rain.

* * *

When the sky was colored in that strange hue, this indigo blue, which seemed so perfect that you felt very dirty, then Draco normally would like to take a photo to capture this perfection. Today, however, he just sat by the lake and didn't give a damn about the sky or its reflection on the water. He rarely has felt that humiliated. He didn't want to see anybody. Even Crabbe and Goyle made fun of him, but he just had…

He sniffed quietly. Actually he had just…

"I think you're a cute ferret."

Frightened Draco whirled around and got Adrian's lips on his, instead on the cheek, blushing slightly he turned towards the lake again. The Slytherin sat beside him on the lawn and removed a gold-brown leaf from Draco's white-blond hair, which he had not noticed.

"It was terribly humiliating and painful," Draco squeezed, drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Not _cute_. And you are not allowed to kiss me anymore…"

"So, I thought it was cute. Do you think that this would be also your Animagus form?" Adrian ignored Draco's last sentence and simply ruffled further in the silky blonde hair. Draco wiped away the big hand and only gave the other an angry look. "Laugh it away, princess."

"Stop calling me that. Flint is not longer here… and nobody is doing that anymore," Draco squeezed.

"They still do… But ferret will be your new pet name, if you continue to grow so quickly," Adrian said and grinned while he stared at Draco.

"Adrian, you bastard…" He poked Pucey into the side. "I've told you that you should leave me alone. I'm too old for… experiments. And also not in the mood now." The amber-colored eyes sparkled treacherous, but Draco pushed it to the strange light conditions.

"I just wanted to know if everything is okay," Adrian said and stretched his hand towards Draco. Very carefully he stroked with the back of his hand over Draco's cheek and Draco sighed resignedly, leaning against Adrian's side.

"It is not," he said, his voice scratchy. "They all laughed… About me! You don't laugh at a Malfoy." Adrian wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him firmly closer; stroking his back far too tenderly to still count just as a… friend. Draco didn't give a damn about that now and buried his face in the dark cloak. "Potter will pay for that!"

"More probably Moody, right?" Adrian said precocious and Draco snorted. "Okay, then Potter will pay."

"Better…" Draco's grip to Adrian sides was timid and he lifted his head slowly, but looked away again, as their eyes met. Adrian was still easily distracted by him. Although they had no Quidditch this year, so it didn't make a difference, but it was constantly uncomfortable for Draco to feel these looks.

His father had made it clear how disgusting he found something like that and that it wasn't even a possibility for a Malfoy to go out with a young man, but Adrian was… He didn't really counted as 'man', not yet, and Draco liked the feeling to be hold in his arms and to… kiss him… While his father didn't know something about this it should be OK. He was still young and a bit unconstrained snogging was certainly allowed.

"And what do we do now?" Adrian asked.

Draco shifted his gaze towards him again, twitching entirely innocent in the red-brown hair and sliding a little closer. "If you come to me all the while, I can also take advantage of it." He quirked his head to the side and slightly opened his lips, as he noticed Adrian's chuckle. Snorting he turned away. "I made you laugh? _You_ want to kiss me constantly! Addicted you are…"

Adrian's laughter was loud and Draco pushed his lower lip forward, pouting. "I thought more about, what we do to let Potter pay." He was squirming with laughter.

"I hate you, Pucey," Draco hissed. "Why are you laughing at me? Am I a laughing stock for you, which is only interesting if you can snog? In that case this was the last time you could taste my lips. I've been ridiculed enough for the rest of the year and because of that I don't need – umpf…" Draco sucked in a deep breath, as Adrian pressed his lips once more against Draco's. Placing a hand in his neck he almost pulled Draco onto his lap, but he still knew how to prevent that. Snogging, okay, just acceptable, but he still remembered that one time as he had let Adrian go under his shirt, which wasn't a good memory.

"You're talking shit sometimes," Adrian whispered barely five millimeters away from Draco's lips, making the younger one sigh, as he began to play with the shorter hair in Draco's neck. "I'm not laughing at you. I would never do that, princess." Draco clapped him gently on the cheek. "Oh, sorry. You don't want to be called like that again. Do you have a better proposal as 'ferret'?"

Draco snorted. "Try it with Draco," he sighed and couldn't resist grinning, as Adrian beamed at him, as if the sun had just decided to rise once again. "I hate you anyway."

"I do not," Adrian said, grabbed Draco and squeezed him tightly, simply ignoring that the younger boy desperately tried to writhe out of the embrace.

"Adrian, let me go now! I wanted to be depressed, because everybody's making fun out of me," Draco protested vigorously.

"I suppose I have something what might cheer you up." Adrian pretended as if he was able to think, at what he always looked like… well, he looked stupid. Yet Draco couldn't stop grinning when he saw that facial expression. However, an uneasy feeling spread in his stomach, as Adrian stroked his cheek so exaggerated lovingly again.

"I –"

"Stop!" Draco interrupted and brought a safe distance between Adrian and him, swallowing hard. "I rather don't hear that…"

Adrian blinked perplexed and laid his head to the side. "You don't want to hear that I have a Chocolate Frog for you?" He pulled the candy out of his pocket and held it out to Draco, smirking. "I thought you'd like them." He scratched his head. "Or not anymore?"

Draco rolled his eyes, groaning. "And I thought…"

"What?" Adrian asked him.

"It's nothing…" Draco grabbed the Chocolate Frog, slipped back to Adrian and leaned with his back against his chest. He didn't struggle as Adrian wrapped his arm around his waist and consecrated himself entirely to the unpacking of his chocolate, which should make happy as is generally known, and it tasted much better, when you could huddle against somebody.

It was certainly not important to _whom_ you snuggle up to…

* * *

"Draco!" The way Adrian rushed up to him might let you think that he was his mother. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, man…" Draco turned away as Adrian wanted to grip his arm and tried to clean his robe from the bloodstains. Although he was able to perform an _Episkey_, he seemed to have overseen something in his face. But the way Potter and one of the Weasley twins had punched him that was no surprise. He had hoped that he could use the empty locker to escape this eliminate embarrassing mishap and then Pucey had to annoy him. Something he didn't desire now.

"It looked fiercely," Adrian said, putting his broom on the wooden bench and reached for Draco's chin. First he wanted to unloose, but Adrian tightened his grip and kept Draco close. Pulling out his wand he healed an injury at Draco's temple and mustered him closely out of his disgusting glittering eyes. Draco endured that in recent times far less, not because he suddenly felt uncomfortable, but just… different. He didn't think about it more accurately. Probably it had something to do with his age, or so. He was now a fifth year and presumably his… hormones acted up.

"Potter will pay for that," Draco hissed and turned to the mirror, stroking his slightly swollen jaw. "Damn bastard…"

"Are you only worried about your face?" Adrian asked and poked Draco exactly against that one rib, which was definitely bruised. Sizzling up he backed a step away and starred angrily at Adrian.

"Hands off, damn!" he yelled indignant. "You have to stop touching me. I don't like that. I don't want it anymore. Don't you get that?"

Formerly Adrian hadn't been impressed by something like that; he would have only laughed and then embraced Draco, but now he immediately narrowed his gaze, looking extraordinarily hurt. He wasn't good in hiding his emotions and Draco could read him easier than a picture-book, if Draco wanted that, what he _didn't_, because it was too much. Adrian was too gentle, too kind, too… Everything was too obvious.

"I just wanted to know if everything is okay with you," Adrian muttered and turned away. He pulled his robe over his head and tried to get off his arm guard, and all that with a face as if someone had just died.

Draco sighed and took a step towards Adrian. Meanwhile, they were almost equal in size and that gave him a much safer feeling. Perhaps he had also just got used to the feeling of intimate touching. Also in general. He was with Pansy, but it was completely different with her. She expected things of _him_ and Draco didn't like that. They didn't go any farther than snogging, because more was too stressful for Draco. He was annoyed by it. Especially after everything he had heard. And he didn't want Adrian to touch him because he was afraid of really being… gay. A Malfoy wasn't gay. A gay Malfoy couldn't produce an heir.

"Adrian… I cannot comfort anyone. This is your bloody job." He wanted the situation to relay a bit. Adrian had obviously intentionally waited until everybody was gone, so he was able to talk with Draco in private. Not to realize that you must be a nuance blonder than Draco was.

Adrian looked over his shoulder, sighed, and concentrated again on the now hopeless task to get rid of his arm guard. Draco felt something not so far away from mercy and tried to help him, which was easier thought than done. As he tried so hard he made Adrian chuckle and looked up smirking.

"Right now it's me who has to be comforted," Adrian said a bit dejected.

Draco gulped. "Do you make a scene in front of me?" He laughed, but Adrian just stroke gently over Draco's cheek. "You're weird lately… In the past you were so carefree and now…"

"You make it difficult for me," Adrian said quietly. "Somehow… It's not as easy as… a few months ago." Draco closed his eyes. He would prefer not to hear what was about to come. "I want more. Especially I want to worry in public if you have blood on your robe and… You know that it really hurts me when you hang around with that bitch?"

Draco sighed at that. "Adrian… That's not going anywhere. Let it go at that," he said and removed the other arm guard, which was far easier this time. "We are friends but…" Adrian raised his eyebrows. "With supplements," Draco added and grinned. "Enjoyable supplements." He pushed his hands under Adrian's tricot and wiggled his eyebrows.

"So? Don't you have your little bitch for that?" Adrian teased, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and pulling him abruptly against himself.

The stabbing pain of the bruises was still fresh, but it was completely suppressed from the yearning feeling, which spread in his stomach. "No wonder that you don't have a girlfriend, if you're so misogynistic," Draco said, licking his lips slowly, before he got a short testing kiss.

"Because I don't want one." Adrian's voice was so quiet that Draco could barely understand him, but this phrase resonated in his head again and again, as if it suddenly was completely hollow. If he was honest, then he could ever think badly when these warm hands slipped under his shirt, which they were doing more often lately and, above all, more demanding.

"I want _you_. Now," Draco said and pulled at the green tricot, but Adrian grabbed his upper arms and held him still. The amber-colored eyes fixed his and Draco tried to hold the steady gaze. He didn't understand what he had done wrong now.

Apparently, he had done everything right, the way he was kissed hardly a moment later. The strong impact with what his back was slammed against a locker made him moan rather from pain instead of pleasure. Normally Adrian wasn't like that… In any case he never was so violently, but he had always known that he wasn't allowed to do a little more than touching and now all the walls have been probably ripped.

When he finally wanted to take off the tricot, Adrian grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the locker with full force, leaving a small dent behind. Their kiss was anything but gentle, stole Draco any breath and left him panting, as he was able to turn his head away.

"Can _she_ do that, too?" Adrian growled next to Draco's ear, before he ripped his trousers down with a single move, grabbing Draco's thighs and lifting him up.

Panting heavily Draco clinged with one hand to the lockers and with the other to Adrian's shoulder. "I doubt that strongly," he whispered, and was violently pushed against the lockers, as Adrian threw himself against the slightly smaller boy. If he just told Adrian that he was about to lose his innocence, he would certainly be nicer to him, but somehow the whole situation was perfectly okay for Draco. You should take advantage of it if you were able to use a young man for something like this. A girl would never be capable of doing something like that.

Draco had to laugh suddenly, earning a snort from Adrian before he was turned around. He had to wrap his arms around Adrian's back, so that he didn't fall to the ground. The bench he was pressed against felt hard to his back, but Adrian's robe underneath Draco made the whole position a bit more comfortable.

"She could also do that," Draco said, as Adrian crawled over him. He stroked the red brown hair out of the slightly reddened face and almost got a guilty conscience for the renewed sparkle in Adrian's eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have eaten all this chocolate lately," Adrian said, grinning back at Draco, who snorted.

"Then you should stop bribing me with that…" He closed his eyes, as the touch of the bare skin made his own burning. Bending his legs he pulled Adrian down for a longing kiss. The kiss distracted him a bit from the pain, which he felt as Adrian pulled his legs up, so far as it was possible. His bruised rips hurt so much that he almost didn't felt the pain as Adrian pushed into him with one move.

The movements were quick and roughly and full of pent-up emotions. Draco really wondered why he had waited so long if it felt so perfect. Afterwards he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to stay exactly where he was and sleep. Maybe not exactly in the same position, because Adrian nearly crushed him, but the poor boy seemed so exhausted that Draco didn't say anything.

Draco played absently with the sweaty hair in Adrian's neck, while he stared at the ceiling. Now and then he got a depleted kiss on the cheek or neck, and had to smile then.

"That was nice," Draco said after a while, in which they had just silently laid there. Whether he felt the need to give Adrian confirmation or just wanted to say something again, he didn't know so accurate. The words had escaped him before he had thought about them properly.

"Hmm…" Apparently he had done something wrong the way Adrian sat up so abruptly and looked away. "For you certainly."

"And is that a bad thing?" Draco stretched out his hand and stroked a red-brown strand out of Adrian's forehead.

"It…" Adrian moved out of Draco's reach and threw him a quick glance. "It would have been nicer… with feelings…"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You want a whispered 'I love you'?" He chuckled. "I'm begging you…" Shaking his head Draco sat up. "You had fun. You can't fool me."

"Don't even argue the contrary," Adrian muttered. "Just thought…"

"What?" Draco shrugged. "We're not in love." Adrian's head flicked around and he blinked in rapid succession before he contracted his eyebrows, eyes fixing the ground. "Boys don't fall in love. Neither do Slytherins."

"Why did you want it then?" Adrian's voice sounded hoarse and he swallowed hard.

"Why not?" Draco said amused, but that was probably no satisfactory answer. "I liked it," he added, but it still didn't seem to be the right thing. "Adrian…"

He sighed. "I understand…" Any of the pleasant feelings were gone, and Draco felt as if everything were spinning around. He clenched his fist and didn't look up to Adrian anymore. "But I…"

"Don't," Draco interrupted with a whimper. "It's not going anywhere…" He knew what Adrian wanted to say, but he didn't want to listen to it and would try to ignore that those feelings were blatantly obvious. He didn't feel anything. He would have noticed that. You noticed it if it is… love.

"I don't fear anything," Adrian said quietly. "For you… I would…"

"Adrian…" Draco's expression was painful. "Why do you have to destroy everything?" He slammed the arm guard of the stupid guy to his head, ignoring the loud and violent cursing and rushed towards the showers. "I hate you, Pucey. Just so you know."

Maybe Adrian wasn't afraid, but Draco didn't care. He didn't care that you don't stick to one person for almost two years if you weren't feeling anything. As long as he hadn't to think about it, he didn't have to bother his head over the consequences. What should be happening?

He could hardly imagine that anything would ever be different.

Not for him.

* * *

Red and ivory-colored stripes breached the violet sky, at the first glance they didn't give the impression of rain and the feeling that the drops left on the skin was also completely different. Not cold and cutting, and not as unpleasant as the normal summer rains. The drops fell gently on Draco's cheeks and ran with a subtle sweetness over the skin that one might think the rain would want to stroke him.

Draco Malfoy liked the warm hands that placed themselves on his hips much better than the stupid rain. He was still staring at the lake, just closed his eyes as Adrian rested his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Is everything okay with you?" his teammate asked carefully, while he pressed his back against Draco's.

"It's always okay, if I stand in the rain. You know that…" Draco turned around into Adrian's arms and hold onto the school robes, ignoring the school bag, which fell to the ground. He knew of course that Adrian had had Care of Magical Creatures what the other wasn't suspecting. Why should Draco remember his timetable, anyway? Because he waited here to let Adrian comfort him? Again?

"Because of your father, eh?" Draco felt the fine hairs, as Adrian stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

"That's all Potter's fault," Draco squeezed out, leaned his temple against Adrian's shoulder and ran his hands on the back that was now so broad. "Because of him father is… you know where. He will pay for that."

"Your father is coming out again soon," Adrian tried to calm him, but this wasn't that easy. Normally Draco was just sad about things that only concerned him, but now Lucius was in Azkaban and he didn't know how he should survive a whole summer without his father as a reference person. Especially if there was no Adrian Pucey, who always would jump when he called.

"If the Dark Lord blames him for what had happen, then I doubt that," Draco said. Adrian patted his head, before he wrapped the sides of his robe around Draco to keep him warm, which wasn't necessary by these temperatures. The physical proximity, however, was exactly what Draco needed right now.

"If he… will project father's misfortune to our entire family, then… But I still have you."

Something else that lay heavily on his heart… Adrian's last year at Hogwarts, then his future… without Draco Malfoy. He heard a heavy sigh, as he lifted his head and looked into the bright brown eyes, which always seemed to sparkle like true ambers in his presence.

"I… finally got a commitment," Adrian muttered, clearing his throat and no longer looking into Draco's eyes. Because of that Draco pressed his cheek against Adrian's breast, imploring silently that a team in England took the best chaser that Hogwarts had ever seen under contract. Not that he ever had said that to Adrian.

"Where?" Draco wasn't interested in the 'who' and Adrian would one way or the other tell him the name of the team.

"The Heidelberg Harriers," he said and didn't hold Draco back as he abruptly took a step back.

"Germany?" it burst out of him. "That is at the other end of the world!"

The wet, red-brown hair lay before Adrian's eyes as he lowered his chin and shrugged. "Not really…" he muttered. Draco waited in vain for an answer.

"Not really…" He waved and turned around. "What is with the Cannons?"

"I won't join the Cannons voluntarily, Draco," Adrian chuckled and Draco snorted. "Not even although they are in England. You cannot expect that from me."

Draco folded his arms in front of his chest. "I expect nothing from you, Adrian. It's your future. If you necessarily want to spend it in a country, which is overrun with vampires and werewolves, then do that, but with your marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I would reconsider the offer. What are they speaking there, anyway? Germanish?"

Adrian dared to laugh again. "But everyone understands English, that's not the problem," he said, coming a bit closer to Draco again.

"I don't understand your English," Draco muttered, while Adrian took him under his robe again.

"We knew that it couldn't go on like this forever," Adrian whispered into his ear. "I cannot live my life with you if you don't want to share yours with me."

What was he expecting? Draco slowly screwed up his face. He was sixteen, and you didn't plan your life at that age and whether he wanted it or not it was clear from the start that he couldn't be together with a man. That's why he had never been thinking about that. He had assumed that Adrian would always be there, but he wanted to make a step forward… without him. Draco felt so abandoned with his father in Azkaban and Adrian in a country of which no one had heard since Grindelwald's reign.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco asked acidified.

Adrian sighed right next to his ear. "Was there something to break up?"

Draco rolled his eyes, burying his hands in the wet hair and pulling Adrian down for a kiss. The other lips nestled so perfectly against his, that Draco completely doubted that you could describe this as 'nothing'. They had already done this so often and Draco still thought that he would never get enough of it. He didn't want to give this up.

"I call that 'something'," he murmured against Adrian's still slightly parted lips, before he pressed his briefly against them once again. "Something that at least earns an end."

Adrian leaned his forehead against Draco's. "You know that I have wished for more than 'something'," he said softly, and looked directly into Draco's eyes, which Draco couldn't take right now, so he immediately focused on the rain, which was dived by the twilight in such strange colors. "I have to go, Draco." Adrian gave him a small smile, let him go and collected his bag, before he walked back to the castle. This time without Draco, who embraced himself and watched the figure getting smaller in the distance.

He knew that he only had to say the right thing, then Adrian would turn around and stay with him, but no word came over his lips. It was a turning point. Draco had to live with it that he was now alone responsible for his luck in his last two years at school… and beyond.

But that shouldn't be that hard…

He didn't need Adrian Pucey for this.


End file.
